Ezria
by kosherjew
Summary: Aria has a typical crush on one of the cutest senior boys in school, Ezra Fitz. Although he is best friends with Aria's older brother Mike, she is just a sophomore & doesn't think she stands a chance with him. When Ezra saves Aria all of a sudden from an attack, can their relationship become more then just small talk as they begin to hang out? No A; Bad summary, but please review.
1. Chapter 1

Not many see him as attractive. Tall and skinny with curly dark brown hair. His backpack matches his radiant blue eyes. He is the guitarist in a band that plays small gigs around town. He is awkward around most people other than his friends, never is the first to make a move, and has a problem with personal space. Who would like a guy so awkward and scrawny such like himself? Aria did.

She always looked for him in the hallways on the way to her next class. She always knows when they would pass by each other, going to third, fourth, and seventh block. She always makes sure to pass by his car as he drove away after school. She can't help having this little crush that she wouldn't admit to any of her friends- not even Spencer, Hanna, or Emily- the kind of just knew.

His name is Ezra Fitz, and he was the biggest interest to Aria of the senior class at Rosewood High School.

Seventh block is Aria's favorite class. She has French II, which not only is it the last class of the day, it just so happens Ezra is in her class. Her being a sophomore, it is normal for her to be in French II, but Ezra didn't take a language until his junior year.

At the bell, Aria made her way down to French class. She walked in and saw Ezra talking to a few friends and laughing, which made her smile to herself seeing him flash his cute well known boyish smile. The French teacher, Mrs. Morris began her daily lesson as soon as the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class. I would like to begin with a little exercise today. I will give you a partner and you will tell them your name and that it is a pleasure to meet them. Now, partners." Mrs. Morris began to line up partners when she called on Aria.

"Aria, you will be partners with Ezra." Aria nodded like no big deal, but she was filled with excitement and fear. She has only talked to him a few times, like to ask for a pencil, and she always gets really insecure about her voice every time they spoke. Her voice is never normal when they speak, always a trail of nervousness in it.

She was too busy clearing her throat so she wouldn't crack when they spoke that she didn't notice Ezra walk up to her desk.

He took a seat across from her and began, "Uh hi- er I mean Salut, je m'appelle Ezra. De vous plaisir battre." Aria began to burst out laughing. "What? What did I do?" Ezra shrieked as he began to check his face, making sure he had nothing on it.

"Oh no there's nothing on you," Aria explained. "You said nice to beat you. Meet you would be plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Oh, now I see. You think this is funny? Who is the senior here?" Ezra said jokingly.

"Hey now, I may just be a sophomore, but I rule when it comes to French. And we are in the same level class smarty," Aria sounded slightly offended at Ezra's comment.

"Oh really now," Ezra began sounding almost flirty; "I might have to challenge you on that."

Aria chuckled, "Pick your time and place." She smiled at him and he smiled back about to say something when Mike Montgomery, one of his best buds and Aria's older brother walked over and grabbed Ezra and dragged him out of class.

"Let's go bud. I finally got you away from my sister; such a torture to watch."

"I really didn't mind. Aria's actually pretty cool and really smart."

Mike just stood there with an emotionless expression on his face, "Ok, let me know when you start making sense again. I'll be here."

Aria, still in the classroom thought to herself, _remind me to kill him later._

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and Aria began up the court yard to meet up with Spencer when she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oops, Sorry!" she squealed as she began to pick up her books. She watched the guy grab his books, stare at her, and continue to walk out of the school. Aria was disturbed by his dark deathly looking eyes and his outfit choice of black jeans, black vans, a t-shirt of enormous size with a skull dead center, and black jacket over it. His hair was black as well and slightly above his shoulders, unbrushed, and tucked away under his hood. His eyes were bloodshot red as if he was still recovering from a hangover.

She continued to walk to the court yard and eventually met up with Spencer. Spencer greeted her with a hug and said, "Hey, you're late." Of course, Spencer who notices every single detail would point that out.

"Sorry," Aria began, "I ran into some creepy dude and I dropped all my books."

"Was it that one who is always stoned and wears all black?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Ugh, try not to ever go into contact with him. I hear some messed up stories about him," Spencer warned.

"Thanks for the head's up," Aria replied.

* * *

Later at the grill, Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer all met up for some coffee. The girls were talking about the Winter Dance that was coming soon.

"I wonder who will ask me?" asked the currently single Hanna. She has always had a small crush on Mike Montgomery and was secretly wondering if he would ask her. She has never dared to mention it to Aria, scared that it could ruin her friendship.

"Same here," Aria responded also hoping to herself she would have a chance of going with Ezra. She knew it was virtually impossible seeing that they've never carried on a real conversation besides the one in French earlier that day.

Spencer is still currently dating Toby and Emily with Paige so they don't have to worry about finding dates.

"Don't worry," Emily said hoping to cheer up Aria and Hanna, "You two are both beautiful girls who probably have a hundred boys already lined up to ask you."

They all laughed and got up to say goodbye. They walked outside of the grill and began to walk their separate ways. They made plans to hangout tomorrow night after school since it would be Friday and the weekend.

Spencer and Emily both got in their cars and drove home, while Aria hopped in the passenger seat of Hanna's small dark blue convertible. Aria's car is currently in the shop due to Mike running his motorcycle into the front bumper. The girls were singing loudly and probably off tune when they pulled up to Aria's driveway. Mike's motorcycle was pulled in the driveway along with someone's grey mustang.

"I wonder whose Mustang that is." Aria thought out loud. She turned to Hanna who was smiling very wide. "What?" Aria asked.

"That's Ezra's car!" Hanna screamed.

Aria tried to control her excitement but she began to turn really red. "Why should I care?" she asked seeming uninterested.

"Oh come one Aria, it is so obvious that you like him."

Aria sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Just promise not to tell anyone!"

"Haha, I knew it!" Hanna laughed.

"Promise!" Aria urged.

"Ok ok, I promise. Now get out and go mingle."


	2. Chapter 2

Aria checked her face in the mirror before she opened the door to the Montgomery household. Her parents, Bryon and Ella were currently on a short vacation for themselves, so Aria and Mike were home alone with their neighbor checking in every so often. She walked in and no one was around, so she began to walk upstairs.

She was about to knock on Mike's door to tell him she was home and to maybe get a peek at Ezra when the bathroom door opened across the hall. There, Ezra was walking out in nothing more than a pair of shorts drying his hair with a bath towel. When he looked up and saw Aria, he smiled, "Hey Aria. I hope you don't mind me showering and chilling here tonight."

Aria was entranced by Ezra's surprisingly muscly stomach for such a small boy that it took her a minute to come up with an answer. "No it's perfectly fine of you chilling here. Uh, is Mike here?"

"Um, I think he just ran out to the store to grab us some food, but he'll be back."

"Alright, cool."

"Cool."

Aria began to walk to her room as Ezra walked to Mike's. She turned around once she got to her door and watched the movement of Ezra's arms when he played with his hair. She quickly turned around and closed her door, hoping he didn't see her staring at him. She walked over to her closet and began to undress out of her black leggings and long blue sweater. She changed into a pair of athletic shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of running shoes. She liked to jog after school; it helped her to relax and relieve her stress.

She walked downstairs to get a bottle of water where she ran into Ezra now dressed in his shorts, a plain grey t-shirt, and tennis shoes. "Hey, I'm going out for a jog." Aria began, Feel free to help yourself to anything until Mike gets home."

"Alright, thanks Aria."

She smiled when she heard her name come so smoothly from his lips. His lips were so pink and full; she wanted to lean over and kiss him right then and there. She resisted the urge as she waved and walked out the front door of her house.

It was already getting dark out. She went to check the time on her phone when she realized she left it on her bed side table. She began to jog anyway not really needing it. Her usual route included three laps around the neighborhood circle, which usually ended up being three miles. But instead, she decided something new and headed out for the main road.

* * *

Aria was beginning her third mile when she heard something strange behind her. She took out her headphones and turned around, but no one was there. She kept running but kept a faster pace. She heard the noise again and turned around and saw a strange shadow.

Someone was definelty following her.

She quickly broke out into a run and turned onto a street she didn't recognize hoping to bring her back out onto the main road. She ran until she reached a dead end, quickly turning around and seeing the shadow again.

"Help!" she cried, hoping someone would hear her. She turned around in hope to find somewhere to run through, but instead she tripped on a boulder and fell. Her ankle was definitely sprained and she couldn't get up.

The shadow now came out and was someone dressed in all black and was headed right toward Aria. She tried to get up and run, but the pain of her ankle kept shooting up her whole right leg.

The black clothed person began inching their way toward Aria and held out their hands like they wanted to grab her. She saw something familiar on the t-shirt but she couldn't think of where she had seen it. She screamed for help again before the person but their hands on her. She couldn't see the face but she could tell it was a man by the big hands and strong force.

He tried to grab her, but Aria swatted him away. She tried to scream and get up, but he grabbed her and held his hands over her mouth and nose. He held tight around her neck; she couldn't breathe.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was someone running up to her and pulling the black clothed man off of her.

The person grabbed the black clothed man and began to punch him until he finally lost grip and the man in black ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who is reading my story, thank you! This is my first story ever, & I hope it is okay. I appreciate every one who follows and/or reviews. **

"Aria?" asked a familiar voice. Aria began to open her eyes, when she was suddenly hit with a splitting headache.

"Ahh!" she screamed. She opened her eyes and saw Mike with a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked ready to help with whatever you can.

"Can you get me some ibuprofen please?" Mike ran to the cabinet above the counter and grabbed two ibuprofens and poured Aria a glass of water. As he brought it to her, Aria asked, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember running when I heard someone behind me. I got trapped at a dead end and he came out and grabbed me and I couldn't breathe. The last thing I remember was someone punching the guy before I passed out. Was it you?"

"No.." Mike began, "It was Ezra."

Aria's eyes widened, "What? How could it have been him? He was here at the house?"

"I don't know how he found you, but thank God he did. Why don't you go talk to him. He's up in my room resting. We were taking turns watching you until you woke up." _Crap,_ Aria thought, _Ezra saw me sleeping. I probably looked like an idiot._

Aria quickly hugged her brother and began to get up off the couch, when she shrieked and fell back down.

"I can't," she said, "it hurts too much. I need help." Mike carefully grabbed her arm and placed it around his shoulder. He placed his hand around her waist and slightly held her off the ground to take the pressure off her right leg.

"Ok, walk with your left leg. Don't put any pressure on your right one." Once they reached Mike's door, Mike let go of Aria. "Go ahead, I think you can handle the rest," he said leaving her outside the door by herself.

Once Aria gathered her thoughts, she lightly tapped on the door before she entered.

"Come in," she heard Ezra say lightly. She walked in and he sat up in the bed once he realized it was her. "Uh, hey," he said shyly.

"Hey," Aria said equally as quiet.

"Glad you're okay," Ezra said with a smile.

"All thanks to you. How did you know where I was?"

"I, um kind of followed you," Ezra admitted while poking at his fingernails, not looking at Aria.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I don't really know. As you were leaving the house, I just had a bad feeling about something. I felt like I needed to follow you. So I did and thank goodness for that," he said looking into Aria's eyes.

Aria has never made direct eye contact with Ezra for that long and it made her feel really close to him. She sat down on the edge of Mike's bed, "So what happened with that man in black? Did you see who it was?"

"No, I didn't see who it was, but I got a few punches in before he fled."

It was silent for a minute before Aria finally spoke, "I saw his t-shirt. It looked very familiar; it was a big white skull right in the center of the black shirt. Do you know whose it could be?"

"No, I have no idea, I'm sorry." "It's okay. The good thing is we're both safe. Thank you Ezra, really."

"I'd do anything for you Aria."

Aria never expected anything like that to come out of Ezra Fitz's mouth. Before she could stop herself, she had her arms wrapped around him in a big bear hug. She began to back away, but Ezra grabbed her and landed his soft pink lips right on her cheek, "I'm really glad you're okay," he said putting emphasis on the really.

Aria didn't know what to say next, so she just smiled and began to get up and head towards the door. As much as it hurt, she limped towards her room so she could collect her thoughts of what just happened. Before she even made it past Mike's bedroom door, Ezra had already sprung up from the bed and ran over to her.

"Here, let me help you," He said as he delicately placed his hand around her waist and placed her arm over his shoulder. Aria couldn't help but think of how delicate he was being with her. She couldn't get her mind off of her arm around his neck and her hand on his well-built shoulder. Ezra was headed with her to her room, but instead she stopped and said, "Is it okay if we go downstairs instead? I've had enough sleep for now." He nodded his head and began the way toward the stairs.

Once they reached the stairs, they had a small problem. The stairs were very narrow with two walls on each side. There was no way they could both fit down the stairs at once.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Aria asked.

Ezra chuckled and said, "I think I might have an idea." Before Aria had a chance to question him, he had already picked her up and was carrying her in his arms. Aria could feel herself relax right into his arms. She noticed how she fit perfectly into his body as he carried her down the stairs.

As soon as they got downstairs, Mike was already out of his chair.

"So, I guess we should probably get you to the hospital to get your ankle checked, right?" They all nodded in agreement. They all walked out to the garage where the realized they had another problem.

"Uhh Mike?" Aria said, "I don't think I will be able to ride on your motorcycle with you." Since Aria's car was in the shop, she had been riding with Mike every day to school on his bike.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mike agreed.

"We can go in my car." Ezra suggested.

"Sounds good," Aria said still in Ezra's arms. He carefully placed Aria in the passenger seat, careful not to hit her ankle on anything.

"Hey, I'm gonna ride my bike behind you guys," Mike said always wanting a chance to ride his bike any chance he got.

"Hey Mike. Before you leave, can you do me a favor and grab my phone off of my bedside table?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys at the hospital." With that, Ezra started the car and made his way to the hospital.

The first few minutes in the car were silent. Aria spent those minutes collecting her thoughts from the day. She couldn't believe that earlier that day she was in French class having a real conversation with Ezra for the first time, to now being in his car on the way to the hospital after he saved her on her run and carried her down the stairs after he had kissed her…

After he had kissed her. _Why did he kiss me?_ Aria couldn't stop thinking about that. Her cheek was still tingling from where his soft lips were. She couldn't let him do that and not know why he did it. Before she thought about what she was doing, she blurted out, "Why did you kiss me?"

She turned to look at Ezra who quickly turned on the radio to avoid the question.

"Hey, I love this song," he said clearly not ready to answer.

Aria didn't question his actions. She figured she'd give him some time to collect his thoughts like she had about that whole day.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ezra quickly turned the car off and ran around to the passenger side to help Aria out of the car. He placed his hand around her waist to help take pressure off of her ankle. Aria nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him touch her waist.

They walked into the hospital, and Ezra helped get Aria into a wheelchair before he walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I have my friend here who may have sprained her ankle." The lady at the desk handed him a clipboard and forms.

"Please have your friend fill these out and we'll see her as soon as she's done." Mike had shortly arrived shortly after Ezra and Aria did.

Once she finished the forms, the nurse wheeled her back to the x-rays, leaving Ezra and Mike in the waiting room.

Twenty minutes later the nurse walked back out to Ezra and Mike. They stood up and Mike immediately asked, "Is she okay?"

The nurse looked through her forms before she finally spoke up, "Your sister, Aria, broke her talus bone which sits between her heel bone and tibia and fibula. Unfortunately, her bones moved out of alignment, so she will be needing surgery. She will go into immediate surgery in approximately twenty minutes. She will be in a cast from anywhere to six to eight weeks, and will not be able to put any weight on her foot during that time."

Ezra and Mike both listened very attentively and hearing her response to Mike's question both became very silent. Ezra finally spoke up, "Will we be able to see her before surgery?"

"I'm afraid not. She is being prepped for surgery now, so she can't have any visitors."

With that, the nurse was gone.

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm working on the next chapter now, and I hope to get it up asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you waiting. It took me longer to write than I thought. But, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review! Sorry in advance if I made any mistakes. I didn't proofread as much as I should've. I was trying to get it in quickly to you guys.**

Ezra & Mike had been sitting in the waiting room for around an hour, before the nurse came back out to fill them in on Aria.

"Aria has been through surgery which was successful. She will be moved to a private room where she will stay overnight to rest. You can see her in twenty minutes once she is all settled in."

Twenty minutes later they quickly made their way to Aria's room. Mike walked in first and gave Ezra a wave to tell him that it was ok for him to come in.

Aria was in the bed with her eyes closed with her leg propped slightly up on a pillow. Mike walked around to her side and placed his hand on hers. When they touched Aria opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey," Mike responded, "the nurse said you did great in surgery and we can take you home tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you guys, really. You guys go home and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

The boys both nodded in agreement for they were both very tired. Mike kissed Aria's forehead, "See you tomorrow," he said and walked out to head home.

Ezra was left in the room, wanting to say something. Before he got the chance, Aria spoke, "Thank you for all you've done. I'll see you around."

"Cool," Ezra said deciding not to tell her what he wanted to say now, "See you around."

He began to walk out and when he stopped at the door and turned around. "Feel better Aria," he said as he walked out to drive back to the Montgomery's to get some sleep.

She smiled to herself and fell back into a long needed sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ezra & Mike both drove back to the hospital in Ezra's car so they could take Aria home. It was early in the morning, but they were going to miss the beginning of school.

When they got home, the boys helped bring Aria up the stairs. Before they left her alone in her room to go to school, "Hey, if you guys wait a minute for me to change, I will go to school."

"You sure? You're supposed to be resting," Mike said with a trail of concern in his voice.

"Yeah totally; I've been lying around long enough and I think I can manage a school day."

The boys looked at each other wondering if they should let her go to school or rest. Finally Mike spoke up, "Alrighty then. We'll be downstairs. Call us when you need help with the stairs."

She couldn't decide what to wear. Knowing jeans wouldn't fit over the cast on her foot, she decided on a yellow sunflower sundress. The black center of the sunflower matched the black cast. She chose black because it was her favorite color and it matched everything.

Several minutes later, she was ready to begin her descent down the stairs. She didn't bother asking the boys for help, because she thought it was foolish to need help with something so simple that she could do on a regular basis.

As soon as she reached the bottom, Mike walked up, "You were supposed to call one of us for help."

"I can manage something as easy as walking down the stairs."

"You always were a stubborn one, weren't you," Mike gave her a wink and laughed.

* * *

Aria and Ezra both got into his Mustang and Mike followed on his bike to school.

"So, I guess we'll be spending lots of time together since I can't ride on Mike's motorcycle for the next six to eight weeks and I can't drive myself," Aria said trying to start a conversation in order to avoid an awkward quiet car ride, "that is if you don't mind driving me. I can always find someone else," she said wishing she hadn't said anything in the first place.

Ezra laughed, "No, I don't mind driving you around. You're pretty cool to talk to."

Hearing that, Aria couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Ezra said taking his eye off the road.

Aria was in a fit of laughter, she had no idea why.

"Nothing, just watch the road!" She said pointing to the road where he almost swerved into a mailbox.

"Your fault!" He laughed.

"How was it my fault?"

"You distracted me."

The rest of the drive was them laughing and blaming each other for Ezra's bad driving.

Once they arrived at Rosewood High School, Aria got out and walked slowly to the entrance on her crutches.

It was 9:20 so students should be changing from second to third block. Ezra held the door as Aria and Mike walked through.

"Thanks man," Mike said to Ezra then turned to Aria, "I'm gonna go get our work that we missed from our first to classes. Text me if you need anything."

Ezra and Aria continued their walk to third block. They both had math class, which were right next door to each other.

As they walked through the hallway, every turned to look at Aria struggling on her crutches. It made her uncomfortable seeing how everyone was eyeing her.

Ezra could tell the students were making her uncomfortable, so he placed his hand on her back and whispered, "It's okay, we're almost there. Just walk right past them."

Hearing that, Aria kept walking more confidently than she had before, walking through even more people staring at, not only her, but Ezra too.

Everyone immediately assumed there was something going on between Ezra and Aria and soon the gossip spread faster than a wildfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, I keep getting sidetracked! I hope you all like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Thank You! :)**

Aria and Ezra were walking up to the end of the math hall when Ezra spoke up, "Don't listen to what any of those idiots have to say. They're just looking for something new to talk about. I'm sure everyone's already tired of talking about Noel's party last week. It was pretty lame."

"Yeah, it was," Aria laughed, "See you later."

As soon as Aria walked into math, she was surrounded by her three best friends, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, who were bombarding her with questions.

_What's going on with you and Ezra? Where were you last night? We called you and you didn't answer. What's with the crutches and cast?_

There was a substitute today in math who didn't care what they did, so they spent the rest of the block chatting.

"No, there's nothing going on with me and Ezra. Sorry I didn't call, I was in the hospital, obviously," gesturing to her cast. "I will tell you guys everything that happened as soon as we get to Spencer's tonight. Can I get a ride from one of you there? I don't want to have to ask Ezra."

"Sure thing," Hanna said, "but I don't think I'm quite as cute as him though. Almost, but not quite," she winked and all the girls laughed.

The rest of the day was aggravating for the three girls who desperately wanted to know more about Aria's interesting night last night.

Later at Spencer's the girls immediately rushed to Aria as soon as she walked through the door with Hanna.

"Okay, we're all here. Spill," Hanna urged.

The next ten minutes Aria spent describing what happened with the guy in black.

"I woke up later at home and went to see Ezra to thank him. We talked for a little bit, and I hugged him. As I was pulling away, he grabbed me and kissed my cheek," Aria said touching her cheek.

The girls squealed, "Get it Aria!" Emily joked.

Aria continued, "I confronted him about it in the car on the way to the hospital, but he completely ignored the subject and had pretended like I hadn't even said anything. I felt like he was going to say something after my surgery when he was in my room, but I spoke before he had a chance. And today he put his hand on my back and comforted me and told me not to worry about what anyone has to say. Ugh, what does this all mean?" Aria yelled clearly confused.

"It sounds like he likes you," Hanna said.

"You should probably listen to Hanna, she knows anything and everything that has to do with boys," Spencer added.

"So, what should I do? Make a move?" Aria asked.

"No!" Hanna quickly said, "Don't make the first move. If he really likes you, he'll do it eventually. If he doesn't actually like you and you make a move, it could end up all awkward and ruin your friendship now. Not that he doesn't like you; you just need to let the boy make the move." she reassured.

The next morning when the girls were all leaving Spencer's house, Aria asked Hanna to drop her off at the café so she could enjoy the beautiful day. She was wearing jean shorts, (too short that her father probably wouldn't approve) a yellow crop top that showed her belly button, and a long owl necklace which made the whole outfit look nice. She was wearing a tan colored flip flop on the foot without a cast on it.

When she got out of Hanna's car, she began her slow walk into the café, being careful not to trip over her crutches. She ordered a Vanilla Frappuccino with cinnamon dolce sprinkles and cinnamon dolce syrup. She sat down in a booth in the corner where it was quite and began to reread her favorite book, "To Kill a Mockingbird." She sat there for at least the next twenty minutes getting even more lost in the book she could recite by heart, when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey I love that book," Aria looked up and saw Ezra's bright blue eyes and his cute boyish smile she could never get over, "It's by far my favorite book of all time."

"Really?" Aria asked clearly impressed, "mine too!"

Ezra slid into the booth across from her and the spent the next few minutes discussing the book they both loved so much. Once the conversation died down, Aria took a sip of her drink. "Whatcha drinking?" Ezra asked out of curiosity.

"A Vanilla Frappuccino with cinnamon dolce syrup and sprinkles. It takes exactly like a cinnamon roll. Want to try it?"

"Sure. You don't mind?" he asked gesturing to her straw.

"No, go ahead."

He took a sip and his eyes light up, "Wow, it really does take like a cinnamon roll! I've got to get one of these. I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks, go ahead." When Ezra came back a few minutes later with his own drink, Aria said, "Hey Ezra, this has been really fun, but I should probably get home."

"Alright, no problem. Do you want me to walk home with you? I'd drive you, but I walked here since it's so pretty out."

Aria couldn't believe her ears. First Ezra loves "To Kill a Mockingbird" but also likes to take walks in the nice weather. He was basically perfect. She smiled, "Sure. I'd love that."

A few minutes later they were out the door of the café, heading towards the Montgomery house. Ezra was happily sipping his drink and holding Aria's too since she couldn't hold it due to her crutches. Every few minutes Aria would ask for a sip of her drink and Ezra would hold it up to her so she could sip it. Every time they did that they would laugh at how ridiculous they probably looked.

One time, Aria laughed a little too hard while sipping that the drink bubbled and it spit back at her face. Ezra ran to get some napkins from the nearest store, while Aria leaned against a tree to catch her breath from all the walking. It was quite tiring having to walk with crutches; they eventually made her underarms hurt.

When he got back and handed Aria the napkins he noticed the flyer stapled to the tree.

"Hey, look, a flyer for our Winter Dance."

"Oh cool, I didn't know it was that big of a thing."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to go?" Ezra asked hoping she didn't suspect anything.

Oblivious to the real reason he asked, Aria answered, "Um, I don't know, maybe. It depends if I get asked I guess. Good thing I won't have to use these crutches anymore around that time."

"You'll get asked. Don't worry."

They continued their walk in silence to the Montgomery's house. When they got there Aria said, "Thanks for walking me home, and for hanging out with me. I had fun."

"Me too." Ezra said. He leaned in and kissed Aria on the cheek and continued his own walk home.

Aria smiled and walk to the door where Mike opened it and greeted her. Aria was startled at the sight of Mike, not expecting to see him there, hoping he didn't see Ezra kiss her.

"Uh, Hey," Aria said quietly making her way into the house.

"Hey. Who was that?"

"Oh, uh Ezra. We saw each other at the café and he said he'd walk me home."

"Oh cool." Mike said leading to a minute of silence.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Mike asked, "Do you like him?"

Aria didn't know how to respond. She didn't know if her brother would mind if she said yes.

Finally, she came up with, "I don't know," not even daring to look her brother in the eye.

Another minute passed. "It's ok if you do." Mike said slightly smiling. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Between you and me, I think he likes you too. And no, I won't be mad. Goodnight."

He kissed her forehead and headed up stairs to bed.

Aria didn't know how he knew exactly what she was thinking, but she was glad he did.

As soon as he walked around the corner, a small smile crept along Aria's face.

**So, what did you think? Do you think Ezra is going to ask Aria to the dance?**


End file.
